Glimpses
by Pyromagnet
Summary: A hundred glimpses into the life of one Ethan Rayne for the tth100.
1. No Hero

A/N: The rating for most of these will be PG-13 and for the record I do not own any of these characters other more wealthy people do.

Title: No Hero 1/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 68 Hero

Crossover with Harry Potter

"I'm no hero why should I save you?" Ethan shrugged and looked at Narcissa who was glaring at him fiercely.

"Did I ask you to be a hero no all I want you to do is use your effing chaos magic to get these bloody chains off us." Narcissa yelled kicking Ethan in the shins.

"Bloody hell woman no need to get violent." Ethan grumbled before muttering and waving his hand at their chains.

"Now why couldn't you do that three hours ago?" Narcissa demanded rubbing her wrists were the chains had been.

Ethan smirked, "Frankly, it was funny. Those demons thinking they could make you scream. I've never heard so many good put-downs before, in their own language no less."

"Yes well thank you now come on. Let's get out of here before they come back and I'll have to kick their asses on my own since you'll obviously be no help." Narcissa went over to a bench that her wand on it and tucked it into her pocket before holding out her hand.

Ethan smirked at her and grabbed her hand, "Hey you know me I'm no hero."

end


	2. Rebuilding

Title: Rebuilding 3/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 43 Castle

Crossover with Labyrinth

A/N: Some of the crossovers I've done are with Anita Blake which can't be posted here so that's why it'll skip sometimes but I'll try to make up for those later

"Well she certainly did a number on you." Ethan looked around the broken castle and the goblins slowly rebuilding it.

"Yes but it was such fun she was the first one to ever escape with her sibling." Jareth responded as he lounged in his throne.

"I escaped and didn't inflict this much damage on your castle." Ethan crossed his arms and shrugged, "Then again girls usually do much more damage than boys at least on homes."

"I don't count you as escaping." Jareth kicked a goblin that was moving too slow for his liking. "You managed to get out before your sister even got halfway through my labyrinth. Besides you might as well live here you drop by often enough."

Ethan shrugged, "I like your brand of magic."

"Everyone does." Jareth bragged before floating a glass ball at Ethan. "What do you think?"

Ethan snatched the ball out of the air, "Orange would not be a good color for your new castle trust me."

end


	3. Magic

Title: Magic 4/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 94 Portal

Crossover with X-men

Ethan landed on the ground with a thump. Ethan stood up grumbling, "Bloody Xanieth demons and their stupid portals. Always leave them lying around."

Three kids had stepped back from him when he had landed on the ground. The one boy stepped forward, "Can we help you?"

"Yeah where am I?" Ethan asked looking around and seeing what looked like for all purposes a type of playground.

"New York." The other boy said while messing with a lighter.

Ethan threw up his hands in frustration, "Great back in the States."

"How did you get here?" The girl asked.

Ethan crossed his eyes slightly to look at their auras. Ethan nodded to himself when he saw they were mutants. "Magic." Then he threw a handful of herbs into the air and disappeared.

St John glanced at Bobby, "Yea right magic, just another mutant messing around with his powers."

"Yea there's no such thing as magic." Bobby agreed.

Marie shrugged, "Maybe he's like Kirk." Then she paused, "Except why would he have to throw stuff in the air before he disappeared." At that they all looked at each other in confusion.

end


	4. American Shows

Title: American Shows 5/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 82 Gloves

Crossover with Harry Potter

"I challenge you to a duel. You have offended my honor." Ted slapped Ethan across the face with a glove.

"Where in the bloody hell did that come from?" Ethan looked over at Andromeda.

Andromeda giggled, "He started watching this American show called the Simpsons."

"Do you accept?" Ted slapped him again with the glove.

"I'm going to in a second if you do that one more time." Ethan growled. Ted raised an eyebrow and slapped him again.

Ethan started to gather his magic when Andromeda tackled him, "Eth you are not going to attack my husband and Ted stop slapping Ethan."

"But he offended my honor!" Ted said pretending to be outraged.

"What because I kissed your wife on the cheek like I do every time I come to see you guys?" Ethan stood up pulling Andromeda along with him.

"Really Ted." Andromeda gave her husband a questioning look.

"Okay I was waiting for a chance to use it and now seemed like the perfect time." Ted replied sheepishly.

"Andy I don't think you should allow your pet to watch American shows it seems to be a bad influence on him." Ethan turned his back to Ted to face Andromeda.

"Oy!" Ted said before slapping the back of Ethan's head with his glove.

"Damn it Ted give me that fucking glove!"

end


	5. Just Friends

Title: Just Friends 6/100  
Claim: Ethan  
Prompt: 31 Friends  
Crossover with Smallville

"Come on Clark I want to show…" Lex paused as he Clark walked into the room and saw a man leaning against his desk. "Ethan what are you doing here?"

Ethan ignored Lex's question and focused on Clark, "Who's this? Looks a little young for your taste."

Clark looked in confusion at Lex, "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it Clark." Then Lex turned to Ethan, "He's only my friend."

Ethan looked Clark up and down, "Course he does have a certain farm boy thing going for him."

"Ethan." Lex said.

"Corrupting the young and impression, another bonus." Ethan started to slowly circle Ethan and Lex.

"Uh Lex?" Clark said trying to keep Ethan in his line of sight.

"Ethan!" Lex grabbed Ethan's arm.

"I can see why you would want him." Ethan leaned in closer to Lex.

"He's not my lover we're just friends!" Lex practically shouted in Ethan's face.

Clark choked and blushed looking back from Lex to Ethan. "Well in that case…" Ethan grabbed Lex and kissed him.

end


	6. For lack of a better word

Title: For lack of a better word 8/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 91 Examine

Crossover with Stargate

Ethan was walking down the streets in Colorado Springs, home of Norad, though Ethan was staying far away from the mountain. Just a quick stop to collect an ingredient and he was gone. As he was walking past one of the houses he saw three men and a woman going in. The woman was pretty Ethan supposed. The oldest male was hot in an authority dominance sort of way. The young man with the glasses reminded him of how Ripper was nowadays with his Slayer and the fight for good, except Ethan doubted he'd find a streak of wildness in the man. The tall black man, Ethan stopped walking and tilted his head in confusion. There was something wrong about this man. His aura looked well, for lack of a better word, alien. "What the bloody hell is he?" Ethan asked softly.

The man in question noticed Ethan's gaze and said, "Colonel O'Neill."

'Colonel? I'm not dealing with that again, not in this life time.' Ethan thought before he resumed walking.

"Huh?" Jack turned as he opened the door and let Sam and Daniel go in ahead of him. "What's up?"

"That man was staring at me rather strangely." Teal'c nodded his head Ethan's direction.

"Maybe he was checking you out." Jack joked. Teal'c raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'll explain later." Jack said before entering his house.

"Very well." Teal'c responded following Jack into the house.

end


	7. Symbol of Janus

Title: Symbol of Janus 9/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 69 Spell

Crossover with CSI

Ethan went up to the door and knocked. A young man with spiked hair opened the door, "Hi can I help you?"

"Is your name Greg?" Ethan asked.

Greg nodded, "You look kinda familiar."

"Do you know an Amanda Sanders?" Ethan put his hand on the door.

"Well yeah she's—" Greg was cut off as Ethan shoved the door open and Greg fell down. "Sure you can come in." Greg mumbled.

Ethan shut the door before pulling Greg up by the shirt. He noticed a chain hanging around Greg's neck. "Symbol of Janus, interesting…" Ethan trailed off in thought.

Greg tried to push Ethan off him, "What's your problem man get off me!"

Ethan shook himself out of his slight trance, "Tell you what, you got a package with a book in it a couple days ago from Amanda right? Tell me where it is and I'll leave."

Greg raised his eyebrows, "You're robbing me for my mail."

"It's not yours, that bloody witch stole it from me and sent it to you. She's always doing that with my stuff." Ethan exasperated.

"Who?" Greg asked a bit confused.

"Amanda." Ethan rolled his eyes.

Greg sighed, "The package from mom is over there."

"What?" Ethan's eyes widened at the word mom.

"The big brown package on the table behind you who's return address is my mom's." Greg pointed.

Ethan snorted and tripped Greg as he let go of him. Ethan grinned as he opened the package, revealing a black thick book inside.

Greg looked up at the book from his position on the floor, "Is that a spell book?"

Ethan shut the book and knelt by Greg, "No of course not it's—"

Greg interrupted Ethan, "Uh huh and that's why it says Book of Shadows on it. It all makes sense now."

Ethan roughly messed up Greg's hair, "Don't be a smart ass, you'll sound like your old man." With that Ethan went to the front door to leave. "Tell your mum, she should have told me."

Greg got up as Ethan slammed the door. He grabbed the phone and dialed his mom.

-Mom.-

-You meet Ethan sweetie?-

-Don't send me anymore of that guy's stuff.-

-What you didn't like meeting your father?-

-What!-

end


	8. Analyze

Title: Analyze 10/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 6 Blood

Crossover with CSI

(This takes place the night after my Symbol of Janus fic)

--------------

"Greg! Nick snapped his fingers in front of Greg's face.

Greg sat up and shook his head, "What?"

"What's with you today man?" Nick asked.

"Uh, nothing, I just forgot to sleep to sleep last night." Greg shrugged.

Nick laughed, "Forgot? Never mind I need you to analyze this sample." Nick placed an evidence bag in front of Greg.

"Yea sure." Greg said picking up the bag and looking at it.

"Thanks man." Nick said before leaving.

"How does one forget to sleep, exactly?" Ethan said as he seemed to appear out of thin air next to Greg.

Greg jumped, "How'd the hell did you get in here?"

"So did you talk to your mom?" Ethan asked completely ignoring Greg's question.

"Yea and I don't think so." Greg said.

"Don't think so what?" Ethan picked up the bag of evidence that Nick had left on the table.

"You're not my father." Greg said grabbing the bag out of Ethan's hands and moving away from him.

"You analyze things right?" Ethan asked.

Greg waved a hand, gesturing to the lab, "No, this equipment is merely here for decoration." Greg said sarcastically. Ethan grabbed Greg's hand and pulled out a switchblade. "Hey no need to get violent I was only joking." Greg tried to yank his hand away.

Ethan cut his hand and Greg's with one shallow cut. "Now you have something else to analyze." Ethan put his switchblade away but didn't let go of Greg.

"You know we have needles to do that sort of thing." Greg groaned.

"My way's faster, now let's see if we're related, shall we?" Ethan smirked.

Greg finally managed to get his hand back. "Freaking psycho." Greg mumbled but grabbed two swabs anyway. Ethan smiled cheekily, holding out his cut hand. After Greg got the two blood samples, he pulled out two bandages. He threw one to Ethan, before tending to his own. "If you don't mind the only blood I like is the blood contained in test tubes." Ethan started to reach for a test tube just to be an ass, but stopped when Greg smacked his shoulder. Ethan shrugged and bandaged his hand properly. Five minutes later Greg was looking at the outcome of the blood samples. Greg sighed, "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" Ethan asked looking over Greg's shoulder.

Greg crossed his arms, "You owe me twenty-five years of Christmas and birthday presents."

---

end


	9. Tis the price you pay

Title: Tis the price you pay 11/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 20 Wedding

Crossover with Harry Potter

-----------------------------

Narcissa Black, or as of twenty minutes ago Narcissa Malfoy, stomped over to Ethan, "Ethan Rayne, don't you dare sulk at my wedding."

Ethan slumped down more in his seat, "You can't stop me."

"I'll hex you into next week." Narcissa threatened.

Ethan shook his head. "Nope."

"Narcissa looked around the room, "Ripper do something about him."

Ripper, who was dancing with Alexis Zabini, shook his head. "He's not bothering me."

"Narcissa dear, come dance with me." Lucius called.

Narcissa grabbed Severus as he was passing by, "Severus make him unsulky while I go dance with my husband." Then Narcissa went to her husband.

Ethan glared at Severus and Severus sighed. He held out his hand to Ethan, "Come on Eth let's dance." Ethan sat there for a second, then he smirked before grabbing Severus's hand. Severus was dancing beautifully with Ethan but he hated it. Severus, as a general rule did not dance in public, he was usually too shy. However Narcissa asked him to make Ethan unsulky and he knew dancing would do the trick. Now the song was over and Severus figured he could sneak away. However many girls had noticed how well the boys danced and surrounded them once Ethan and Severus stopped dancing.

Ethan was smirking evilly at Severus. Severus looked in horror at all the girls that were begging to dance with them. "Oh no girls, this one's mine." Ethan said throwing an arm about Severus's shoulders.

Severus began to pull away, "I'm not yours." The girls all tried to grab him and he stepped backwards towards Ethan. "Bloody hell!"

Ethan laughed, "I think he's changed his mind."

"Awwww." Many of the girls said before dispersing.

Severus started to pull away from Ethan but he noticed that some of the girls looked like they would come rushing back, if he left Ethan. Severus looked at Ethan, who was smirking at him. Severus knew that somehow he had planned this. "I despise you."

Ethan simply started to lead them into the next dance, "Tis the price you pay to get me not to sulk."

---

end


	10. Alien Aura

Title: Alien Aura 12/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 85 Watcher

Crossover with Stargate

---------------

Ever since that first time that Ethan had gone down to Colorado Springs, he always felt eyes watching him. Ethan hated going to Colorado for that very reason. Unfortunately his contact, Jason, refused to mail anything that Ethan wanted. Ethan knew it was because Jason had a crush on him. Jason was cute enough but it was bloody annoying having to keep coming back to the States. Anyway Ethan thought he knew who was watching him. It was that tall black man with the alien aura. He always felt that aura when he had the feeling someone was watching him. Ethan occasionally saw him out of the corner of his eye. Although right now he was in full view. The man was sitting with the three people Ethan had seen him with the first time he'd laid eyes on him. Ethan decided he was just going to ignore him and eat his food.

Teal'c got up ignoring his friends as they said to sit back down. He went over to the man he'd been following on and off for the past year. Teal'c sat down at his table.

Ethan looked up in surprise as the man sat down at his table. Ethan raised his eyebrows, "You know I could have you arrested for stalking."

"That is very unlikely." Teal'c said.

"What are you?" Ethan asked.

"I am Teal'c from Chulak." Teal'c answered.

"Chulak. Chulak." Ethan muttered to himself. Ethan took a sip of his drink, trying to think why that sounded familiar. Then he remembered, he had read of Chulak in one of Ripper's old books when he was younger. He spit out his drink all over Teal'c. No wonder his aura was alien he was from another fucking planet.


	11. Stalker

Title: Stalker 13/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 61 Planet

Crossover with Stargate

(takes place directly after alien aura)

---------------

Jack O'Neill quickly walked over to the table that Teal'c was sitting at. He didn't know why that guy had spit in T's face but he intended to find out.

Ethan gaped at Teal'c, "You're from another plan—" He stopped in mid-sentence. There was no way he was going back into the military's tender care. "Chulak, never heard of it." Ethan finished lamely.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now what's going on here?" Jack asked.

"I was merely introducing myself." Teal'c said.

"Right and it was nice to meet you. I've got to go." Ethan grabbed his coat and threw some money down on the table.

"Okay." Jack said slowly.

"Figures, only I'd end up with a stalker from another planet." Ethan grumbled as he walked out of the restaurant.

---

end


	12. More Entertaining

Title: More Entertaining 14/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 35 Turkeys

Crossover with Harry Potter

(when Ethan was a third year)

----------------

"It's suppose to be a dove." Professor McGonagall said.

"I know." Ethan shrugged.

"That is not a dove." McGonagall reiterated.

"I'm quite aware of that Professor." Ethan said slowly.

"What spell did you use?" McGonagall asked.

"Ales Alitis." Ethan responded

McGonagall put a hand to her head, "That's not the spell to transfigure something to a dove."

"I know." Ethan smirked.

"Mister Rayne, would you please tell me why you used the spell for changing something into a turkey?" McGonagall exasperated.

Ethan watched as his turkey walked over to James Potter and started to peck him. Ethan laughed, "Turkeys are, by far, more entertaining than doves."

---

end


	13. Ghost Hunters

Title: Ghost Hunters 15/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 30 Costumes

Crossover with Supernatural

-------------

Ethan laughed as he looked into his scrying bowl. He just loved Halloween. This costume bit never got old, watching as little kids destroyed their town and each other. Oh it was brilliant. Plus in this little town there was no threat from Ripper or his slayer and her friends.

Ethan looked up as his door was busted in, "What the hell—" he paused as a shotgun was pointed in his direction. "Is there something I can help you boys with? Last minute costumes?"

"I don't think so." The slightly older boy with the shotgun said. Then he looked at the boy next to him, "Well Sam?"

Sam held what looked like an old walkman and was waving it around. "There's no paranormal activity Dean. But I feel something in the air."

Ethan smirked, "Ghost hunters? You two?" Ethan started laughing in earnest at Dean's offended expression.

"Hey shut up!" Dean said angrily. When Ethan just continued to laugh, he shot something near the mage to get his attention. It just happened to be the head of Janus.

Ethan cried out. "Bloody fucking hell! Damn teenagers, you're all alike. Do you even know what you've done?"

"What did you do?" Sam whispered.

"I have no idea." Dean responded slowly.

---

end


	14. Tomorrow Night

Title: Tomorrow Night 16/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 11 Night

Crossover with CSI

(directly after Analyze)

--------------

"Hey Greg I forgot to tell…. Who's this?" Nick asked as he walked back into the lab.

Greg turned around to look at Nick, "Uhh…"

Ethan smirked, "Oh no one important." He got up and clapped Greg on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow night, we'll talk more then."

Nick stepped aside so Ethan could walk out the door. Nick looked at the British man before looking back at Greg. "You know he kinda looks like you."

Greg shrugged, "Yeah just find out."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Greg rolled his eyebrows and went to turn on his stereo. "Yep can't wait for tomorrow night."

---

end


	15. Kissing Bets

Title: Kissing Bets 17/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 89 Exclamation

Crossover with Harry Potter

(During Ethan's six year)

--------------

Ethan was walking in the courtyard when he saw Andromeda Black strolling up to him. She grabbed him and out of the blue kissed him soundly. "Damn, Andy!" Ethan said as she let go.

Then he was grabbed by her sister, Bellatrix, who soon had Ethan clutching at her as she attacked his mouth. Bellatrix backed off after biting his lower lip. "Fuck!" Ethan breathed.

Narcissa quickly took Bellatrix's place so she was the one now kissing Ethan. As she stepped back Ethan said, "Bloody hell!"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and smirked at her sisters. "Alright you win." Narcissa shrugged and pulled out a couple of galleons. She elbowed Andromeda. Andromeda grumbled obscenities before doing the same.

Ethan glared at three sisters. "You three and your bets." Then he smiled before turning to walk away, "I think I'll go see Lucius and them see how they're doing. See if they know what their girls are up too."

"No Ethan don't you dare!" The three girls exclaimed. Ethan just laughed and started to run before the young witches could catch up with him.

---

end


	16. Never Taught

Title: Never Taught 18/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: Fire

Crossover with CSI

-----------------

Greg sighed as he got out of his car. Tonight he was suppose to talk to Ethan. This ought to be interesting. As Greg opened the door, he noticed that the lights were on. He quickly shut and locked the door, dropping his stuff on a nearby table. Greg stopped as he entered the living the room and saw Ethan sitting in one of his chairs. "How did you…." Greg cocked his head towards the door. Then he shook his head, "Never mind, you knew my mom. Of course you know the fine art of breaking and entering."

Ethan laughed, "Oh please, who do you think taught your mom how to break into houses, in the first place."

"Huh." Greg said as he slowly sat down in a chair across from Ethan's. "So….."

The two sat in silence for a minute before Ethan pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here, read this." Ethan said handing him the paper.

Greg gave his father a confused look, "What's this?"

"It's Latin, can you read Latin?" Ethan pushed the paper into Greg's hands.

"Of course I can read Latin, I am a scientist." Greg shrugged before saying, "Ustulo." The piece of paper burst into flames and the young scientist hurriedly dropped the paper. "Holy shit!"

Ethan waved a hand over the burning flame and it went out. "Amanda never taught you?"

"What! No my mom didn't teach me how to make paper burst into flame. That's not something moms generally teach their children." Greg didn't look up from the pile of ashes on his floor until Ethan spoke.

"Well, we'll have to fix that."

---

end


	17. Precious Potion

Title: Precious Potion 19/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 8 Illness

Crossover with Harry Potter

(During Ethan's fifth year)

---------------------------------

"If you mess up my potion, I swear to Slytherin I'll kill you." Severus hissed at Ethan.

"I'm not going to mess up your precious potion." Ethan said before sneezing twice.

"And for you to do that you have to stop sneezing at my cauldron. This potion is very sensitive." Severus glared at Ethan and hovered protectively over his cauldron.

"Merlin Sev, you're worse then a Ravenclaw when it comes to your potions." Ethan said.

Severus just continued to glare at Ethan before turning back to his ingredients and methodically placing them in his cauldron. "Alright this potion is almost done, it just has to boil for a minute and then I'll have my revenge on the fucking Gryffindor four."

Ethan started to say something except he started coughing. Severus laughed, "I think I like you better when you're sick because you can't talk."

Ethan's eyes narrowed and he sneezed on Severus's potion. Ethan took two steps back as the potion nearly exploded in his face.

Severus made a sound of outrage before punching Ethan in the jaw. "Damn you and your illness!" Severus shouted before stomping out of the room.

"It was worth it." Ethan said.

Ripper stood up from where he had been sitting, watching the whole thing. "Yea cuz pissing off Sev is always a good idea."

"Well…" Then Ethan paused in thought, "Oh shit."

---

end


	18. Evil Laugh

Title: Evil Laugh

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 23 Pride

Crossover with CSI

-----------------

"Magic is real?" Greg said slowly then he shook his head, "Yeah right and Santa Claus is real."

"Actually…" Ethan cocked his head to the side.

"Nevermind I don't want to know." Greg looked back down at the pile of ash on his carpet again. "So um do you think you could teach me?"

"Teach…" Ethan said slowly.

"What don't think you're up to the challenge?" Greg asked.

"I imagine teaching you anything would be a challenge." Ethan mocked his son.

"Well if you don't think you can do it…" Greg said getting up.

"Hey," Ethan said pulling Greg back down in his seat, "I can teach anyone with potential magic."

"So you'll teach me?" Greg asked for clarification.

"Yes, I suppose I can stay in Los Vegas for a while." Ethan sighed and muttered, "Stupid pride." Greg gave an evil laugh. "Stop laughing you're not evil enough to pull it off." Ethan chided his soon to be student.

"Oh yeah and I suppose you can do better." Greg raised an eyebrow. Ethan raised one in return and let out a laugh. "Okay shutting up now." Greg said after a moment.

---

end


	19. Impluo

Title: Impluo

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 16 Water

Crossover with CSI

---------------------------------

Ethan led Greg to the roof of his building. "Aren't we suppose to like go to a forest or something if we're going to do magic?" Greg asked as he sat down where Ethan pointed.

"I do chaos magic boy not wiccan. Nothing is more chaotic than a big city." Ethan said as he drew a circle around himself and Greg. Then he sat down across from Greg and chanted with his eyes closed for a second. "Alright now no one can see us."

"Alright what's first Yoda?" Greg asked. When Ethan gave his son a confused look, Greg shrugged, "Never seen Star Wars then?"

"Obviously not. Okay first thing's first. You pull power into you through the chaos you feel in the city." Ethan said. "Close your eyes and concentrate. When you feel something pull on it."

"Okay." Greg said taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the noise he heard. After a moment or two he felt a burning sensation in the back of his mind. Greg experimentally pulled it into himself.

Ethan watched and smiled as his son was able to pull the chaos into himself. However the experienced mage jumped when a ball of flame appeared in Greg's hands. "Fucking hell! Impluo!" Ethan shouted.

Greg lost his concentration as what felt like a bucket of water was dropped on his head. "Hey! I was doing it." Greg complained.

"Try doing it without having a ball of flame appear in your hands." Ethan said.

"I had a ball of fire in my hands." Greg asked slowly. Ethan nodded. "Cool." Greg smirked.

"This time, try letting the magic run through you and letting it go." Ethan suggested. Greg nodded his head and closed his eyes again. As Ethan expected another ball of fire did appear although it was slightly smaller then the one before. Amanda had done the same thing when he had taught her. "Impluo." Ethan whispered. Greg shouted as water fell on him again. He glared at his father. "I said no fire." Ethan shrugged.

"Isn't there some other way you could stop me instead of pouring a bucket of water on my head?" Greg demanded still glaring at Ethan.

Ethan smirked and shook his head, "No."

---

end


	20. Some Chaos

Title: Some Chaos 22/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 36 Past

Crossover with CSI

-------------------------

Greg had gotten really good at drawing chaos into himself over the past three days. He could now do it without the fire ball appearing although he considered that the best part. But now when he drew in the chaos energy it felt like he was recharging himself. Sarah was so angry at him, that he was able to be cheery without two nights of sleep, that she had thrown her apple at him. It was pretty funny because she was so tired she missed and almost hit Grissom in the face.

As Greg walked into his home he once again saw Ethan sitting in his living room. "You know I might as well give you a key if you're going to keep breaking in." Greg said as he sat down.

Ethan smirked, "No need." He held up an exact copy of his son's key.

Greg laughed, "My mom did that when I got my first apartment. She just stole my key and made a copy without me knowing." Greg paused for a moment, "How did you…. uh meet…. my mom?"

"It was at a party in England, we saw each other and we just hit it off. She was a freak in the sack. I mean she—" Ethan began.

"No details about my mom and sex! Ever!" Greg shouted while covering his ears.

Ethan smirked, "Alright come down kid. When I woke up, we were both rather drunk, she was gone and so was that." Ethan pointed to Greg's necklace with the symbol of Janus on it. "Your mum, Amanda, she was such a bloody klepto. But that was the first time she took some of my stuff and took off. When I found her she said she'd give it back if I could teach her something new. So I taught her how to pick locks. We, of course after that, had—" Ethan paused as Greg gave him a look. "Pansy." Ethan snorted before continuing, "Well she did it again, stole my necklace, though this time she left a clue on where to find her. We did this for a month before I told her that she could keep my necklace as a gift. At which point she started taking some of my other stuff. Then one day she was gone but this last time she didn't take any of my stuff with her. Must have been when she found out she was pregnant with you." Ethan shrugged. "Probably thought I couldn't have handled it."

"Could you have?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Ethan said slowly than he shook his head. "Enough of this pansy talking, let's make some chaos."

Greg sighed then smiled before whispering, "Impluo."

Ethan quickly held a hand above his head, "Recurro!" the water was thrown back at Greg.

"Damn." Greg yelled as the cold water hit him.

"You still have much learn young jedi." Ethan said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey you said you never Star Wars." Greg said

"I lied."

---

end


	21. Voldemort or Janus

Title: Voldemort or Janus 23/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 54 God/dess

Crossover with Harry Potter

------------------

"The Dark Lord is getting impatient Ethan." Lucius said standing over Ethan. "What's your answer?"

Ethan ignored Lucius and continued mixing his herbs. Rabastan Lestrange grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off the floor. "Lucius asked you a question." Rabastan growled.

Ethan groaned as he saw that all his herbs were now scattered over the floor. "Look what you did." Ethan said pushing Rabastan off of him.

Lucius smacked Ethan across the face with the head of his cane. "Damn it Ethan, will you or won't you take the dark mark?"

Ethan covered his bleeding cheek with his hand. "Won't." He gasped.

"Don't be stupid Ethan. He can give you anything you want. Power…. Money…. As long as you pledge your allegiance to him." Lucius said. Ethan shook his head no. "Severus." Lucius snapped.

Severus stepped forward and pointed his wand at Ethan, "Crucio."

Ethan screamed as he fell to the ground as pain racked his body. After a few minutes, Lucius gestured for Severus to stop. Lucius looked down at Ethan and sneered at him. "You're an idiot Ethan." He said before kicking Ethan in the face. "I see you again and you're dead." Lucius turned on his heel and walked out. Rabastan laughed as he kicked Ethan in the stomach. Then he walked out as well.

Once the two men were gone Severus knelt down next to Ethan. "Why'd you say no?" Severus asked.

Ethan spit out some blood, "I can do wizarding magic, sure. But you know I'm a chaos mage through and through."

"What's more chaotic than what Voldemort wants to do with the world?" Severus questioned.

Ethan shook his head and tried to sit up, "Maybe but Janus is a jealous god."

"Huh?" Severus gave Ethan a confused look.

"I am a chaos mage. I have pledged my life to Janus as such. He forgave my first mistake but if I do it again…" Ethan trailed off.

"Do it again, you mean…" Severus pushed back Ethan's sleeve to show Eyghon's mark.

"Yea. So Voldemort or Janus." Ethan shrugged, "Voldemort may think he's a god but Janus is one. I'll take Janus."

The door slammed open and Severus stood up quickly, "Crucio."

"Fuck!" Ethan shouted as his body convulsed in pain.

Rabastan smiled as he watched Ethan writhe in pain for a few minutes. "Severus, the Dark Lord is waiting for us. Come on, I'm sure Ethan'll be dumb enough to show himself to us again. You can hurt him more then." Rabastan smirked.

"Love you too 'Bastan." Ethan managed to say.

Severus abruptly ended the curse and smiled as he walked past Rabastan, "Just having a little fun." Rabastan blew Ethan a kiss as he shut the door behind him.

Ethan struggled to get into a sitting position. Once he had, he groaned, "I really need to start hanging out with people who don't beat me up."

---

end


	22. Rain of Fire

Title: Rain of Fire 24/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 59 Fight

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

-----------------------------------------------

"That was brilliant. A rain of fire, never thought you could actually do it." Ethan smiled and punched Greg in the shoulder. They were currently driving back from the desert after having testing one of Greg's new spells.

"Yea it's great, although the spell is such a tongue twister." Greg smiled.

"I can't wait till we try that out where there will be people about. That is going to be something to see. People running, screaming their heads off, it's going to be spectacular." Ethan closed his eyes as if he could see it in his mind's eye.

"What, do that with people about, I don't think so Ethan." Greg glanced briefly at his father, "The reason we did this at the desert was so that no one would get hurt."

"No the reason we did this in the desert was so you could work out the kinks before trying out somewhere, where it can cause the maximum amount of chaos. That's why we think up things like this so we can charge up on the chaos we cause and of course for Janus's entertainment." Ethan countered.

"Someone would get hurt if I did it out in the open," Greg shook his head. "I don't want that."

Ethan sighed, "If the next words out of your mouth are we shouldn't do this it's too dangerous, I don't care what that blood test said, you're Ripper's son."

Greg shifted in his seat, "I wasn't going to say that, I just don't like seeing people getting hurt."

Ethan snorted, "And that's why you work at a crime lab, because you won't see people get hurt. Let me tell you why you work there and not some boring desk job. You work there because you like the mystery, the disarray, no body knowing what happened, bet you got your music blaring half the time just to add to the confusion. Face it boy, chaos is in your blood."

Greg didn't answer as he parked his car in front of his home. He waited until both Ethan and he were out of the car. "Chaos doesn't always mean that people have to be in pain, just confusion. Like the lights going out in a building and all the sprinklers inside the building go off."

Ethan rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "It's important you think that. Call me when you-"

A man stepped out of the shadows, "Ethan, knew I'd see you again."

"Oh shit!" Ethan started to turn but the man punched Ethan in the jaw and the chaos mage was down for the count.

"Ethan." Greg yelled. He began to speak in Latin, to start a spell while running towards the man.

The man smiled when he heard the Latin, "Stupefy." He laughed as Greg fell down next to Ethan. "I'm going to have some fun before I return to the Dark Lord."

---

end


	23. Fun in the States

Title: Fun in the States 25/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 95 Cold

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

-------------------------------------------

Sara poked her head into the lounge, "Warrick, have you seen Greg?"

Warrick shrugged, "No. Have you checked the lab?"

"Yea, he wasn't there. He was analyzing some evidence for me yesterday. Greg said it would be done today but I can't find him." Sara sighed.

"Hey guys what's up?" Nick asked walking into the lounge.

"You seen Greg?" Sara asked Nick

"Uhhh, actually I don't think he came in today." Nick said as he grabbed an apple before sitting down.

"That's not like Greg, I'm going to call him." Sara left the room.

Warrick looked at Nick, "She knows his number?"

Nick raised his eyebrows, "Guess so."

---------scene change--------

Ethan slowly opened his eyes and glanced around him. He was lying on the cold floor and in the corner Greg was chained to the wall still unconscious. Ethan looked at the handcuffs on his wrists which were connected to a chain that was bolted to the floor. Then he looked around the room one more time. There were no windows and only one door which Rabastan Lestrange was currently leaning against.

Rabastan smirked as he walked over the Ethan. He crouched down next to Ethan. "And here I thought I wasn't going to have any fun in the States." Then he glanced at Greg, "New lover, Ethan? Wouldn't want him to miss the fun now, would we?" Rabastan walked over to the unconscious young man and pointed his wand at him. "Innervate."

Greg woke with a gasp. He glanced around the room to assess the situation and quickly came to a conclusion. "Oh shit."

---

end


	24. School of Dumb Ass Death Eaters

Title: School of Dumb Ass Death Eaters 26/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 7 School

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

------------------------------

"Bastan, what are you doing in Las Vegas?" Ethan asked trying to get Rabastan's attention.

Rabastan turned away from Greg, "Recruiting."

"For what, the School of Dumb Ass Death Eaters?" Ethan sneered.

Rabastan glared at Ethan, "Guess you didn't learn to keep your mouth shut after the last time. I'm going to enjoy teaching you again."

"Don't think it'll stick this time either, you're a horrible teacher especially with Lucius to direct you." Ethan said.

"Why would you be recruiting in America?" Greg wondered aloud.

Rabastan turned back to Greg, "Looks like lover boy doesn't get distracted. Need a back up army to bring in when the time is right. Everyone is suspicious of everyone in England, no body ever thinks about America except the Dark Lord of course."

Greg gave a disgusted look, "Lover boy?"

"I take it back Ethan, your lover gets just as distracted as you." Rabastan laughed.

Greg opened his mouth while Ethan was shaking his head at him, "Ewww, he's not my lover he's-"

"Yea boy can't take pain, I'm only teaching him to get to his older brother." Ethan interrupted.

Rabastan scoffed, "And in what world would that work?"

Ethan smirked, "Your brother, Rodolphus, was very thankful when I taught you. He even let Bella join in."

Rabastan kicked Ethan in the face. "Hey!" Greg yelled.

Rabastan ignored him, "Rodolphus and Bellatrix would never do that!"

"Sure Bastan, whatever you say." Ethan tried to sneer but instead grimaced as his lips started to bleed.

Rabastan dragged Ethan to his feet and pulled his fist back to punch him in the face, when a sound of music was coming from Rabastan's pocket. "Damn." The Death Eater shook his head before shrugging, "Oh well," he said before punching Ethan in the face and dropping him, "be back later and just so you know those chains prevent magic being done by whoever's wearing them." Then Rabastan walked out the door locking it behind him.

"Ethan," Greg asked concerned, "are you okay?"

"Yea he only punched my twice, I'm good." Ethan said as got into a sitting position.

"You're bleeding everywhere." Greg stated.

Ethan shrugged, "It's a common occurrence. Don't worry we'll be fine."

Greg looked at Ethan in confusion, "We're chained up, nobody knows where we are, that guy seems to like beating you up, and you say don't worry we'll be fine."

Ethan held up a pair of lock picks, "Yea we'll be fine."

---

end


	25. Cell Phone

Title: Cell Phone 27/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 87 Hot

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

A/N: If you want to see my prompt table go to there are two stories there that I couldn't post on they are Fear and Death

---------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhh, bloody hell!" Ethan yelled dropping his lock pick.

"What?" Greg asked.

"I stuck the lock pick in and it got all hot." Ethan explained.

"Try again." Greg encouraged him.

Ethan slowly inserted a different lock pick into the lock this time. He yelped as the metal turned visibly red. "Fuck!" Ethan shouted as he dropped the ruined piece of metal.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Greg grumbled mimicking Ethan's voice. "Ouch!" Greg yelped as Ethan threw his shoe at him. "Who the heck throws a shoe?" Greg complained rubbing his head.

"It's not my fault the pillock remembered how to make the chains lock pick proof." Ethan grumbled to himself. Suddenly a snippet of a pop song sounded from Greg's pocket.

-----------------

"Come on Greg answer your phone." Sara said as she paced back and forth.

----------------

"He didn't take my cell phone." Greg said astonished.

"Likely didn't know what it was for. Can you answer it?" Ethan asked.

----------------

"Hey what's up?" Greg's voice came over the phone.

"Greg." Sara sighed with relief.

---------------

"No. I'm kinda chained up here." Greg said sarcastically as he tried to move his hands away from the wall. "Can you get to me?"

---------------

"I'm not here right now so leave a message." The recording of Greg's voice continued.

Sara sighed, "Hey Greg it's Sara. Could you give me a call when you get this please?" Sara closed her phone with a snap and put it on the table. Then her phone rang, "Hello?"

---------------

"No the chain won't let me reach that far. Fuck." Ethan yelled the last part yanking on the chain connected to his wrists.

"We're screwed." Greg sighed.

"Only till I think of something else." Ethan said putting his head in his hands.

"So in other words we're screwed." Greg repeated before shouting, "Damnit Ethan, quit throwing your shoes at me!"

---

end


	26. To Talk About

Title: To Talk About 28/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 73 Worship

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

-------------------------------

"So explain something to me." Greg said as he slid to the floor although the chains barely let him sit on the floor.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"This whole thing, that guy, Death Eaters all of it." Greg said.

"Alright. You know there's chaos magic and you've heard me mention Wiccan and there are also countless others. But one of them, blood magic, that's the type that all those old stories of witches are based on. Flying on broom sticks, wands, black cats, those pointed hats, the robes, all of it. They have to use wands to channel their magic although at times of high emotion they can do things with out them. Anyway they've cut themselves off from the world of muggles, people who can't use magic." Ethan stopped when Greg interrupted him.

"Would they consider us muggle?" Greg asked.

Ethan shrugged, "Depends who you talk to. They call themselves witches and wizards obviously. They have their own schools, governments, everything."

"What does this have to do with that Bastan guy?" Greg interrupted again.

"I'm getting to that. So when I was younger in late twenties or so over in England. There was a man named Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he called himself." Ethan rolled his eyes before continuing. "He was convinced that all muggles were filth and should be killed. He gathered many followers, purebloods mostly." At Greg's confused look, Ethan explained further. "Purebloods mean your whole family has magic, you know witches and wizards. For future reference, mudbloods are witches and wizards whose parents were muggle and half bloods well one parent muggle, the other magical. The magical community is obsessed about their lineage. Fucking annoying if you ask me. At school it was always 'don't pick on him he's my mother's cousin's nephew twice removed.' "

"Back to Voldemort." Greg reminded Ethan.

"Right anyway he went around killing muggles, mudbloods, gathering followers and killing anyone who opposed him. Basically just wreaking havoc all over Great Britian. Most of my friends were joining him becoming Death Eaters, but when he asked me to join I said no." Ethan said.

"Because you didn't want to hurt people right?" Greg asked.

"No don't be stupid, Greg." Ethan scoffed. "I could get the best high off of the chaos the "Dark Lord" caused. I said no because the pillock was the most arrogant git I'd ever met. Wanted everyone to fall down at his feet and worship him because he was good at magic. I already had my god picked and it's not some idiot who got killed because he forgot about protection magic. Course he and my friends didn't really take well to that."

"Wait did you just say he got killed?" Greg gave Ethan a confused look.

"Yea his magic backfired on him. But he a clever bastard I'll give him that. Managed to come back through a resurrection spell. Anyway he and his followers would really like to kill me. But they're so about the torture that by the time they get to the killing I can usually get away." Ethan smirked than frowned. "Granted it helps if Sev's around. Sev's one of my friends who actually stayed friends with me."

"I take it that doesn't happen often." Greg said.

"Not generally." Ethan shrugged.

"When do you think that guy, Bastan, will be back?" Greg asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Bastan, I don't know depends what he went to do. Probably a while, he likes to take his time. Bastan would have made a great lover with his patience. Too bad he was so dead set on girls." Ethan shook his head at the last part.

"Ewwww." Greg grimaced, "Okay what I said about my mom and sex also now applies to you and sex."

Ethan smirked, "What if I talk about girls—"

"No, if it involves you and sex I don't want to hear it." Greg shook his head vigorously.

"Then what are we suppose to talk about?"

---

end


	27. That's Going Easy

Title: That's Going Easy 29/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 19 Pain

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

A/N: I've noticed that this tangent of stories aren't really glimpses anymore. This one was four pages, longest one I've written yet…. :shrug: oh well.

--------------------------------

A day later…

Sara walked up to Greg's house and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes and knocked again.

A woman who was walking up to her house called out to Sara, "Are you a cop?"

Sara turned to the woman, "I'm a CSI, a crime scene investigator."

"You're looking for Greg though, right?" The woman asked.

Sara nodded, "Have you seen him?"

"Two nights ago I was looking out the window waiting for my boyfriend to get here. I noticed Greg and his friend getting out of Greg's car. As Greg's friend was walking away, it looked like they were having an argument, a man stepped out of the shadows and punched him. Then Greg ran towards the man and at that point I ran to get my cell phone to call the police but when I got back, all three of them were gone. And then I got distracted because my boyfriend arrived and I forgot to call the cops." The woman shrugged.

"Did you get a good enough look at the man that you could describe him?" Sara paused before adding, "And Greg's friend too."

The woman nodded, "Yea Greg's friend is around a lot and I saw the man's face so yea I could."

"Would you be willing to work with a sketch artist?"

-------

Rabastan walked back into the room that held Greg and Ethan prisoner. Greg was slouched against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, while Ethan was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. "Time to wake up." Rabastan said softly before going to kick Ethan in the face.

Ethan moved just enough so that the kick connected with his shoulder instead of his face. "Already awake thanks." Ethan said quickly getting to his feet.

"We were interrupted yesterday." Rabastan said slowly circling Ethan.

"Be nice if it happens again." Ethan said making the effort to not turn around and watch Rabastan. Rabastan kicked him in the back of the knees. Ethan fell down to the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Greg yelled.

Rabastan leaned down to Ethan, "It's always nice to have an audience, don't you think?"

"Only if you can keep it up for the performance, which if I recall you had trouble doing." Ethan replied. Rabastan backhanded him across the face. Ethan spit out some blood, "Guess it's still a problem then huh?"

Rabastan dragged Ethan to his feet and punched him in the face a couple of times while Greg was shouting, "Come on, stop hitting him!"

Rabastan dropped the bleeding mage and kicked him in the ribs until he made Ethan cough up blood. Rabastan smiled at Ethan and nodded his head towards Greg who was still shouting, "The kid wants me to stop hitting you does that mean it's his turn?"

Ethan managed to sit up, "Done already? Looks like you're not as inventive without Lucius to direct you. You're just another mindless drone following the Dark Lord. Can't do shit without Voldemort or Lucius holding your hand." Before Rabastan turned back to him, he mouthed to Greg, 'Shut the fuck up!'

Rabastan pulled out his wand, "You always were a sucker for pain. Well if you want more, I'll be happy to oblige. Crucio!"

Ethan began convulsing, as pain racked his body. He cried out once before biting his lips to curb his screams. Greg, about to scream at Rabastan again, locked eyes with his father and shut his mouth.

Rabastan kept Ethan under the Cruciatus curse for two minutes before letting up. Rabastan knelt down next to the beaten man and pulled his head up by his hair. He surveyed his work, Ethan had a black eye, his lips were bleeding as well as nose, and through the holes in his shirt you could see shoe shaped bruises on his torso. "Think you've had enough today." Rabastan said standing up.

"That's all Bastan, you've gone soft in your old age." Ethan taunted.

"No, I'm going to be in the States for a while. So unless I want to be bored, I have to go easy on you if I want you to last a while." Rabastan answered.

"That's going easy?" Greg asked.

Rabastan smirked, "I'd be happy to demonstrate going hard on you."

Greg shrunk back slightly, "No thanks, I'll take your word for it."

"You sure, come to think of it, it'd be nice to see how much pain a student of Ethan can take again. Usually it's a lot." Rabastan walked closer to Greg.

Suddenly there was a small pop and a man and young boy appeared in the room. Rabastan turned around to look, "Severus what are you doing here?"

Ethan glanced at the boy and cocked his head to the side, "Who shrunk Lucius and cut his hair?"

---

end


	28. Ethan's Reasoning

Title: Ethan's Reasoning 30/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 60 Lake

Crossover with Harry Potter

(During Ethan's first year)

A/N: A brief break from the CSI/Harry Potter/Ethan story…

------------------------------------

"Why is it even here? It just doesn't make sense." Andromeda sighed.

"Why do you even care Andy?" Ripper asked.

"Because Bella said something." Andromeda said.

"They just built the castle next to it, you know scenery and all." Ripper guessed.

"No it's there so that you can get free ingredients that you need from that type of setting." Severus paused as both Ripper and Andromeda looked at him. Severus crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Or it's there so it can house the giant squid which helps protect the school. Take your pick."

"What do you think Eth?" Andromeda asked. When Ethan didn't answer, the three students turned to look for him. Ethan had snuck up behind James and Sirius who were standing at the edge of the lake. He turned to wink at his friends and then shoved the two Gryffindor boys into the lake.

"Damnit Rayne you'll pay for that!" James shouted as he tried to get out of the lake.

Severus smirked, "Or we could always go with Ethan's reasoning. The lake is there so you can push Gryffindors into it."

---

end


	29. Breathe

Title: Breathe 31/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 17 Air

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

---------------------

Severus walked over to Rabastan, taking in the room around him, while Draco leaned against a wall. "Dumbledore has fallen, unfortunately my cover was blown in the process. So the Dark Lord sent me here because everyone is searching for Dumbledore's killer. That stupid Potter brat somehow must have seen me because everyone knows what I have done."

"You killed Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore?" Ethan asked in shock, "Not possi—"

Severus kicked Ethan, "Shut your hole Ethan." Ethan fell back to the floor, quiet, for the moment.

Rabastan clapped Severus, "Wow you managed to kill him. Nice. The Dark Lord's plans will go much more smooth now that the old man is gone." Then Rabastan gestured at Draco, who at the moment looked about ready to throw up. "Why's Malfoy's kid here? What's wrong with him?"

"Potter saw the kid with me when I killed Dumbledore, so they're looking for him too. As for what's wrong with him, he's never portkeyed across an ocean and a continent before. He just needs a little air." Then Severus glanced down at Ethan in contempt, "Would you mind taking him outside for a while. I want to talk to Ethan."

Rabastan smirked, "Sure." He started pushing Draco out the door but turned to stay, "Don't kill him, he'll be our entertainment for a while." Then he shut the door behind him. Severus quickly waved his wand and muttered under his breath.

Greg looked at Severus in apprehension, "So is he going to beat on you too?"

Ethan shook his head, "Not right now. This is Sev, Greg."

"I'd offer to shake hands but I'm a little tied up here." Greg joked trying to regain his calm now that Rabastan was gone.

Severus pointed his wand at Greg, "Stupefy!"

Ethan tried to jump up quickly but only got to his knees, "What the fuck Sev? Greg's mine he wasn't going to say or do anything. You didn't have to…" Ethan paused and looked at Severus. He was more pale than normal, his eyes were red, and suddenly he was breathing heavily. Then he just fell to his knees about three feet from Ethan. "Sev? What…" Ethan tried to move closer to Severus.

Severus's voice cracked as he spoke, "I killed him Eth. I fucking killed him. The man who gave me a second chance at life. He's gone, I couldn't even go to his funeral."

Ethan managed to get next to Severus and sat next to him. "What happened?"

Severus put his hand in his hands, "Cissa. Voldemort wanted her boy to kill Dumbledore. A child, to kill Dumbledore. Voldemort said it would be his initiation and if he didn't do it, well you know the price of failure. Cissa, you know how she is about Draco, she asked me to help him." Severus glanced at Ethan, "I would do anything for Cissa. She knows it. She made us do a blood bond." Severus paused, "I… th- thought Dumbledore would know what to do if I told him about what Voldemort had planned for him." Severus gave a soft laugh that sounded a lot like a sob, "He said he just had to show Potter some things. Th- then when the time comes, I sh- should just kill him. That way I- I- I could save Draco at least. Selfless old fool." A tear fell down Severus cheek.

Ethan put an arm around Severus, "It'll be okay."

Severus took a deep breath and sighed, "No, it really won't."

---

end


	30. Tell Me This Isn't Your Spawn

Title: Tell Me This Isn't Your Spawn 32/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 74 Faith

Crossover with Harry Potter and CSI

-------------------------------

Severus stood up quickly and shook his head. Then he looked over at Greg. "You said he was yours? He looks a little young for you, in fact he kind of looks like Amanda…" Severus looked down at Ethan, "Tell me this isn't your spawn."

Ethan rolled his eyes. He was used to Severus's quick mood changes. Severus would much rather be angry or sarcastic then sad. "Yea he's mine." Ethan started to get up but as he attempted to get to his feet, he felt the entire bruise that was his body. So in that case Ethan decided that the floor was much more comfortable.

"About the curse, I just didn't want him to see..." Severus trailed off.

Ethan shrugged, "It's alright. The kid's not near enough suspicious of people as he should be." Ethan paused and hesitated, "Any idea how to get me out of this one? Cause right now I'm thinking I'm screwed."

Severus nodded slightly, "I'll think of something."

"Okay I've got faith in you." Ethan said.

"Ripper-" Severus started.

"Is extremely displeased with me and currently back in the motherland." Ethan interrupted.

"Alright I'll think of something else. In the meantime however we should wake your spawn. Does Rabastan know that he's yours?" Severus asked.

"Of course not. What do you think I am, an idiot?" Ethan glared at Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Generally…. yes."

"Just wake up Greg." Ethan said rolling his eyes.

Severus pointed his wand at Greg, "Ennervate."

Greg groaned as he woke up, "Your friends suck Ethan."

Severus smirked, "What's he do Eth?"

"I work at Crime Lab in Vegas. I'm a lab analyst." Greg answered as he eyed Severus warily.

Severus stopped smirking, "Crime Lab isn't that affiliated with the, what do you call them, police?" Greg nodded. "So they would probably notice you missing and do something about it?" Severus started to frown when Greg nodded again.

Severus looked at Ethan and they both said at the same time, "Oh fuck."

--------

Sara sat at a computer looking back between her screen and the two drawings beside the keyboard. Warrick knocked before coming into the room. "You been working this whole time?"

"Uh yea." Sara said not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Sara, I had a friend check out Greg's neighbor. She's known for putting in false police reports, making up stories, she a busybody. She probably made it up. Greg's probably with some friends or something." Warrick said as he leaned against the table.

Sara leaned back at her chair to look at Warrick, "For four days without calling anyone." Sara shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Alright just try calling him one more time." Warrick said.

"Okay." Sara pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Greg's number.

-----------

Severus walked over to Greg when his pocket started to ring. Severus searched the young man's pockets until he produced the cell phone. "Is this someone you work with?"

Greg looked at the phone, "Yea."

Severus put the phone to Greg's ear, "Tell her you're okay, we don't need muggles involved in this."

"But-" Greg started.

"Just do it Greg, Sev knows what he's doing." Ethan interrupted.

"Hey Sara …… Uh yea I'm fine …….. No that didn't happen, she's always making up stories ……. Where I am, um?" Greg looked at Severus and Ethan for an answer. Severus mouthed, 'Family'. "Uh I had a family emergency so I'm with my father ……. out of state ….. No I don't know when I can get back. "

Severus looked up suddenly, "Shit Rabastan's back in the building, say goodbye." Severus whispered.

"Uh yea, so I gotta go." Greg said before Severus hung up the phone.

"There that should keep them satisfied for a while. Now let's just put this on vibrate. No need to alert Rabastan to the fact you have a cell phone." Severus said before putting Greg's phone back in his pocket.

Greg snorted, "Yea cause that totally sounded like I was not being held captive."

Severus glared at Greg, "Shut up. We'll fix it later."

"No crucio." Ethan said getting Severus's attention.

"Then get on the ground and start screaming." Severus nodded and pointed his wand at Ethan. Ethan started yelling as if he was being skinned alive. Severus was looking at the door. As soon as the door started to open, he said, "Finite incantatum." Ethan stopped screaming and started breathing heavily.

Rabastan smirked as he stood in the doorway, "Come on Sev let's go get a pint to celebrate Dumbledore's death." Severus merely nodded and walked out of the room.

Greg waited until the door was closed before saying sarcastically, "Oh yea he's real trustworthy. He's totally going to help us out."

Ethan smiled, "He already has." Ethan held up a hand and the shoe that he had thrown at Greg previously, flew into his hand.

------------

Sara looked from her phone to Warrick, "He's definitely not alright."

---

end


	31. Mark of Eyghon

Title: Mark of Eyghon 33/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 75 Ink

Crossover with Harry Potter

(Seventh Year)

---------------------

"What's that?" Severus said leaning over Ethan's shoulder.

"What's what?" Ethan asked as he traced something on his piece of parchment.

"That." Severus pointed to what Ethan was drawing.

"Pretty isn't it?" Ethan said putting his quill down.

"Stop avoiding the question Eth." Severus moved so that he sat in front of him.

"It would look nice right here." Ethan tapped the skin right below the inside of the elbow.

"You're courting disaster right there." Severus grabbed the boy's arm.

Ethan shrugged Severus off, "It's only a thought Sev. No need to get worked up about it."

Severus stood up and glared at his friend, "Excuse me for not wanting to see you get killed." Then he stormed away from the table.

Diedre Page sauntered over to the table with a book and Ripper. "Think he'll want to join in?" She asked.

Ripper looked at Severus's retreating back. Then he looked at Ethan and they both replied, "Nah."

Diedre laid the book down on the table, "His loss." She opened the book to a page where the symbol on the page matched the one on Ethan's parchment. Underneath the symbol it read, mark of Eyghon.

---

end


	32. I Want a Wand

Title: I Want a Wand 34/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 18 Soul

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

---------------------

An hour later……….

"Ethan why-" Greg started to ask.

Ethan opened one eye. "I need to heal and healing through chaos magic is not the easiest thing to do." Ethan whispered. Then he raised his voice. "And that little kid is lurking outside the door."

A moment later the door opened and Draco stomped through. He crossed his arms and glared at Ethan. "I'm not a little kid."

Ethan crossed his eyes slightly. "Would you look at that aura. Tainted darkness running through your soul. Too bad it was forced on you. Looks much nicer when it's developed on its own."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What sort of muggle are you?"

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Bastan tell you I was muggle? My blood is just as pure as yours. In fact, I went to school with your parents. I kissed Narcissa quite a few times before Luc got his hands on her. Even a few times after she married that pillock."

Draco's eyes widened. "How do you know my parents, he said you were a muggle."

"You must have been in Hufflepuff with a brain like that. No way you could be a Slytherin." Ethan said.

"Shut up!" Draco said clenching his teeth.

Ethan looked Draco up and down, "Then again maybe you're a Gryffindor. And that's why the darkness had to be forced, because in reality, you're nothing but a grey hat, not good enough to be white and not evil enough to be black."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Draco yelled. Then he pulled out his wand and was about to hex Ethan silent, but the supposed chaos mage said.

"Finally, accio wand." Ethan held out a hand and Draco's wand jumped into it. "Stupefy!" The boy's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell down.

Greg's mouth opened, "What, you know blood magic? You never said you could do that."

"What can I say I'm talented." Ethan waved the wand at his and his son's chains and they fell off.

Greg rubbed his wrists, "If you can do it does that mean I can?"

Ethan shrugged, "Probably."

Greg pushed himself off the wall, "In that case I want a wand."

"Okay I'll get you one." Ethan said as he slowly got up.

"Really?" Greg asked.

"No." Ethan deadpanned

Greg pleaded with his dad, "What! Oh come on, I'll still practice chaos magic. I just want to be able to wave a wand and poof." Ethan ignored Greg and grabbed one of his ruined lock picks off the floor and waved the wand over it. It transformed into a knife which Ethan put in his back pocket. "Like that…… only maybe not a knife."

"We'll see but for now let's get out of here." He said dropping the wand next to Draco.

------

Sara hung up the phone she was on. "Yes, I think I found him."

"You found Greg?" Warrick asked.

"A lot of people have responded to the one guy's picture and most of them say that he keeps coming in and out of a warehouse," Sara paused and pointed to a street map. "there. One man even said he heard screams coming out of the building."

Warrick turned to grab his coat, "I'll call Brass just in case we need back up." Sara was already out the door.

---

end


	33. Don't Get Dead

Title: Don't Get Dead 35/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 24 Anger

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

--------------------

The door slammed open and Rabastan and Severus sauntered in. "What the—" Rabastan looked at Draco lying on the floor and shouted, "Grab Ethan!" While he backhanded Greg across the face. Severus grabbed Ethan and held his arms behind his back. "Trying to escape, Eth? I thought you relearned that lesson maybe it was his influence. I guess he needs to learn too." Rabastan taunted. Then he looked at Greg, "Crucio!"

Greg started screaming in pain while Ethan tried to get free of Severus. "Let me go Sev." Ethan growled.

Rabastan smiled as he watched Ethan, "I knew he mattered to you." Then Rabastan stopped the curse. He turned to look at Greg, "Let's see how much."

"No!" Ethan yelled before stomping on Severus's foot and elbowing him in the gut.

"Aveda Ke—" was all Rabastan got out before a knife buried itself in his chest. Rabastan looked at Ethan in surprise before falling over dead.

Ethan turned to Severus and punched him in the face. Then he ran over to Greg and helped him sit up. "You alright kid?" Ethan asked.

Greg groaned, "Oh pain, lots of pain."

Ethan laughed and clapped Greg lightly on the shoulder, "Don't worry you'll probably pass out soon."

Severus walked over to Ethan and Greg, "You made things a lot harder for me."

"Yes it would have been so much easier if I had just let him kill Greg." Ethan snarled.

Severus glared at Ethan, "I wasn't going to let him you dunderhead. I was about to stupefy him when you stomped on my foot. Then I just would have erased his memory and you and your spawn would have been out of here."

"Oh." Ethan said. Suddenly Greg slipped into unconsciousness. "Bloody hell, I was only joking. I didn't think he was really going to pass out." Ethan exasperated.

"What did you do to Draco?" Severus walked over to his unconscious student.

"He really is Luc's son, gets angry way too easily. I took the opportunity to relieve him of his wand when he pointed it at me. Then I hexed him unconscious." Ethan shrugged and laid Greg carefully back down on the floor.

"That does make things simpler in one aspect at least. Draco won' have to lie to the Voldemort. I on the other head will regal him with the tale of Rabastan's stupidity and how it led to his demise. Then will go to where we should have been in the first place." Severus paused, "New Mexico."

"Roswell?" Ethan asked.

"Of course." Severus nodded. Then he jerked as the lights started blinking overhead, "Oh shit, Rabastan told me he charmed this place to do that if muggles entered."

"Bollocks!" Ethan grabbed Rabastan's wand off the ground and threw it to Severus. "Grab Luc's kid and get out here. I can handle it."

Severus grabbed Ethan and hugged him before grabbing Draco's wrist, "Don't get dead." Then they were gone.

"Police freeze!"

---

end


	34. Cannot Take Pain

Title: Cannot Take Pain 36/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 79 Stumble

Crossover with CSI and Harry Potter

-----------------------------------------------

"Don't move!" Brass shouted as he entered the building.

Ethan looked up from where he was kneeling next to Greg, "Wasn't planning to."

Sara rushed over to Greg, "What happened to him?"

Greg groaned as he regained consciousness, "That was some curse."

"He hit his head." Ethan helpfully added. "Greg the cops are here."

Warrick stooped to where Rabastan lay, "He's dead."

"We should get Greg to a hospital to check him out." Sara said as the paramedics looked Greg over.

Greg waved the medics off, "I'm fine I just got a blow to the head, happens all the time."

Brass watched as they carried Rabastan's body out of the building, "Then we should go down to the station find out what happened here."

"Yea a story of bravado and kidnapping and people in distress." Greg swayed as he got to his feet. "Wands and wizards." Greg stumbled into Ethan and his father caught him.

Ethan rolled his eyes and muttered, "Kid cannot take pain." Then he handed off his son to one of the paramedics, "Take him to the hospital, I'll tell you guys what happened." Ethan began to follow Sara out of the warehouse when he tripped and fell. The paramedics rushed to his side. "This is what I get for trying to heal myself with chaos. Janus I'm an idiot." Ethan managed to mumble before he blacked out.

Sara shook her head, "I guess we're going to have to wait to find out what happened. In the meantime let's try to find out who the dead guy was."

"On it." Warrick said.

"I'm going to the hospital with Greg." Sara said.

---

end


	35. Stop Flirting

Title: Stop flirting 37/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 76 Deceit

Crossover with CSI

-----------------------------------------

"He's lying." Nick stated flatly.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked as they looked in the one way mirror. "Greg says the same thing as Rayne. John Doe came up grabbed them, tortured them for a while before Rayne managed to get a knife off Doe and an attempt to escape went wrong."

"No it doesn't add up. Those wounds on Rayne were… Doe had to have known Rayne." Nick crossed his arms and glared at Ethan threw the glass mirror. "Greg's just going along with it because it's his Dad."

Sara clapped Nick on the shoulder, "Come on Nick aren't you glad we got Greg back safe and sound."

"Yea alright." Nick paused, "I still say Rayne knows Doe."

Sara shook her head and went to see Ethan as they let him out of the interrogation room. Greg was beside Ethan as they started to go. "I'm glad you both are okay." Sara said.

Ethan stopped and smiled at her, "Raynes are pretty hard to get rid of and especially hard to kill." He brushed Sara's hair back from her face and winked at her. Sara flinched and jumped back.

Greg rolled his eyes and pushed Ethan away from Sara, "Come on stop flirting and let's go." Greg hugged Sara, "I never got to thank you for finding me."

"Your welcome." Sara smiled and hugged Greg back.

As Greg and Ethan were leaving, the father turned to the son and said, "So that's why you wanted me to stop flirting with the chit, you've got your eye on her."

Greg looked at Ethan in surprise, "What? No I don't."

"Oh then I guess I'll just…" Ethan started to turn around.

Greg grabbed his dad's elbow, "Keep walking forward old man."

Ethan laughed, "Knew you were lying."

---

end


	36. Thirty Galleons

Title: Thirty Galleons 38/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 56 Drinking

Crossover with Harry Potter

(After graduation)

----------------------------------------------

"To never having to deal with Gryffindors again!" Ripper said raising his glass and four other glasses were raised as well.

"To being able to legally brew potions I've been making since I was twelve!" Severus slurred.

Narcissa giggled before hiccupping, "You're such a nerd. To no more classes."

"To being able to have sex in your room without worrying about your four other roommates!" Andromeda yelled jumping up a bit.

"Amen!" Ethan and Ripper said before all five graduates downed their glasses of firewhiskey.

"To something I've been wanting to do since I was fourteen!" Ethan lurched up and grabbed Severus's face before kissing him soundly. Ethan slumped back down in his seat with a big smile on his face.

Severus reached for another bottle of firewhiskey and took a swig before saying, "There are two reasons why I'm not hexing your ass off right now. The first of which is that I'm drunk and that would take way too much energy."

Ethan smirked, "I know."

Severus held up three fingers, "The second is that these three paid me ten galleons each not to."

Ethan cocked his head to the side slightly, "That I didn't know."

Ripper put an arm around his friend, "Hey we figured your first kiss with Sev shouldn't be marred with bruises and boils."

"Plus Sev is totally buyable." Narcissa added.

"Am not." Severus said.

"Then it's because Sevvy secretly thinks you're hot." Andromeda cackled but stopped as she ducked a hex. "Hey!"

"There's no thirty galleons protecting your ass." Severus replied.

---

end


	37. A Chaos What

Title: A Chaos What

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 70 Destruction

Crossover with Supernatural

A/N: I feel the need to go off on a Supernatural tangent so you might want to go back and read ghost hunters cause this takes place after that chapter

-----------------------------------------

Ethan glared at the two confused boys standing in his shop. The younger one went and glanced at the window, "Hey I think all the kids are back to normal."

The older brother kept his gun trained on Ethan, "Guess dad was right about Ethan's eh Sammy."

Ethan took a closer look at Dean, "Oh Janus I don't believe it."

"What?" Sam asked.

Ethan took a step back and discreetly grabbed some powder behind him, "Defluo!" The dark mage yelled as he threw the powder at Sam and Dean.

"What the fuck?" Dean yelled as his and Sam's shotguns disappeared.

"That's better now-" Ethan started to say dusting his hands off.

Dean took one more look at his empty hands before hauling back and punching Ethan in the face.

Ethan careened backwards clutching his nose and crashed into a table. "Oww!" Ethan yelled.

Dean grabbed Ethan up off the floor by his shirt, "What did you do with our guns?"

Ethan smirked and shrugged, "Guns, I don't see any guns."

Dean frowned before shoving Ethan into a glass case and breaking it. "Answer me!"

Ethan looked around the room and moaned, "What is it with you Winchesters? You cause more destruction then me and I'm a chaos mage!"

"A chaos what?" Sam asked with a confused look.

"You're worse than John." Ethan said looking pointedly at Dean.

"You know Dad?" Sam cocked his head to side.

"What a minute, I'm confused." Dean said waving his hands in the air.

"I'm not surprised." Ethan said wiping away a trickle of blood.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

---

end


	38. Needs

Title: Needs 40/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 38 Legend

Crossover with Supernatural

A/N: Sorry for the wait I got distracted by summer

-----------------------------------------------------

"John Winchester one of the legendary hunters of the damned souls and demons that rise from hell." Ethan continued.

"Really? Legendary?" Dean asked.

"No." Ethan crossed his arms.

"But you just said….." Dean started to say.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Please all he is, is a man out for revenge. Which does give him some credibility, but otherwise the things he killed were just because they were in his way. Something to keep him occupied when he wasn't hunting for the demon that killed his wife."

Dean clenched his fists, he really wanted to hit this guy again. But instead he asked, "How do you know that he's hunting-"

"The thing that killed your mum." Ethan smirked and shrugged, "A man still has needs especially once the misses is gone.

For a moment neither of the boys said anything. Sam tilted his head slowly to the side, "I don-" He stopped licked his lips and tried again, "You mean you and dad?"

Ethan just smirked wider until he noticed Dean. The older brother was clenching his teeth and was slowly coming closer to Ethan. "You stay over there."

"What?" Dean stopped moving.

"I'm not in the mood for anymore pain." Ethan paused just so he could interrupt Dean when he tried to speak, "At least not in front of brother dear here." Ethan leered at Dean, "We could—"

"Whoa!" Dean shouted his hands thrown in the air. "Stop. I don't want to hear what we could."

"You sure? I promise you'll enjoy it." Ethan said.

Sam snickered, "Yea Dean—"

"Sam I will lock you in the trunk again if you say anything." Dean glared at his brother before switching his gaze to Ethan. "Okay one you're kind of evil. Two you're a guy. And three you're like what sixty years old."

"Oi!" Ethan grimaced. "I'm only 39 years old mate."

"Yea way too old." Dean crossed his arms.

"That's not what you said about Sherri and she was 42." Sam said smiling slightly.

"You're getting locked in the trunk."

---

end


	39. Which Gun

Title: Which Gun 41/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 10 Dreams

Crossover with Supernatural

----------------------------------

"So if you two are done flirting can we go?" Sam asked.

Dean glared at his brother, "Yea let's get out of here." Then the brothers walked out of the store.

Ethan snickered, "Well that was slightly entertaining."

"Only if you like pain and embarrassment." A voice came from the shadows. Then Ethan felt the tip of a gun pressed against his skull. "But then that's what gets you off isn't."

"Not that you would know you declined that offer remember John." Ethan said as turned to face the hunter.

"Yea that's the way I remember it too." John said.

Ethan smiled, "Why? Did you want to reconsider? The offer's still open."

"In your dreams." Was the clipped reply.

Ethan raised his eyebrows, "Dreams can become reality were I'm concerned."

"Yea and this gun can be shoved up your ass." John responded.

"And which gun would you be referring to?" Ethan paused when John took the safety off his gun. "Rightio, so what's the situation here then? Did you just come here to see how your boys fared against me?"

"That and to see if you've heard anything." John lowered his gun.

The mage shook his head in frustration, "Bloody hell John, how many times do I have to tell you I don't travel in the same circle as your demon." John took a step towards Ethan and Ethan took one back, "And no kicking the crap out of me will not get you any answers either."

"It would make me feel better." John took another step.

"But then I would ruin shoes and they're such nice shoes." Ethan took one step back.

"I could take them off." John stepped closer to the cowering mage.

"But then your socks would get dirty." Ethan backed against a wall.

"I could take those off too." John looked down at Ethan.

"And then your pants and your box—" Ethan got caught off as John hit him across the face with the gun. 'Well it was worth a shot.' Ethan thought as he blacked out.

---

end


	40. And I Bite

Title: And I Bite 42/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 84 Wish

Crossover with Labyrinth

A/N: Ethan was five and I'm giving him a sister. It's a sort of prelude to Rebuilding

--------------------------

Ethan jumped out of the way as his sister Liza tried to grab him. "Won't go to bed. 'm too old for bed."

"Slytherin's snakes Ethan just get in the fucking bed. You don't have to go to sleep you just have to stay in the bed." Liza exasperated.

Ethan stopped moving and held out a hand, "Wand?"

Liza snatched a play wand off the top of her brother's bureau, "Yes here's your stupid play wand now will you get in bed?" Ethan smiled innocently and got into the bed. "Finally." Liza sighed and walked to the door. She turned just before she closed it, "Sometimes I wish that muggle story was true and that the Goblin King would come take you away." Then she left Ethan's room.

Ethan was making his wand make colors on the air when he heard noises coming from his closet. Ethan clutched his wand tightly and slowly climbed down off his bed. Suddenly three goblins came out from the closet and two from under the bed. "Eeek!" Ethan shrieked before kicking the nearest creature in the shins.

"Ow he kicks." The goblin moaned.

"And I bite!" Ethan said before launching himself at the biggest goblin in the bunch. Ethan was biting and kicking for all he was worth when the first goblin he kicked cuffed him hard on the back of the head. Ethan fell down and didn't move.

"I don't think we're allowed to do that." One goblin said after a minute.

"Hey we'll just tell Jareth that we got him while he was sleeping, hurry pick him up." The first goblin replied.

The biggest goblin went to grab Ethan but backed up suddenly, "Did he just growl at me?"

"In his sleep?" Another goblin questioned.

"I don't want him to bite me again." The goblin held his hand with a bite mark up to the light, "I think it's infected." He whimpered.

"The sister's coming back." The goblin who was listening at the door called suddenly. The goblins scrambled and quickly grabbed Ethan before disappearing.

"Ethan what the hell are you doing—" Liza paused as she opened her brother's door and saw the last goblin disappear. After a moment she quietly stated, "Okay no more wishing for me."

---

end


	41. Hate Green

Title: Hate Green 43/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 92 Green

Crossover with Labyrinth

------------------------

Ethan groaned as he woke, "Owww my head. Someone's going to be fed to the snake." Ethan looked around him to see that he was surrounded by goblins and chickens. His eyes narrowed on one of the goblins from before. "You. You're the one that made the lights go out." Ethan started to walk toward the small goblin who shrieked and ran out of the room.

"Uh uh, little man." Ethan's arm was grabbed and a tall man picked Ethan up. "You're older than most but that just means you'll be a bigger goblin."

"What?" Ethan's bottom lip quivered.

"My name is Jareth and I'm the goblin king." Jareth said. "Your sister has twelve hours and twenty-seven minutes to find you otherwise you'll be mine."

"Yours?" Ethan asked confused.

"Yep you'll become one of my goblins." Jareth smiled at the small boy and bounced him on his hip.

"No!" Ethan screamed. "I don't want to be green!"

"What?" Jareth asked.

"Goblins are green. I don't wanna be green. Green sucks!" Ethan yelled at the top of his lungs and began kicking trying to get down.

Jareth put the struggling child down, "Are you saying you don't want to be a goblin because they're green?"

"Hate green!" Ethan shouted and brandished the small wand that had been in his pocket. He pointed it a bunch of the goblins and they turned blue. He turned another set orange. More were turned purple. Gold. Silver. Red. One goblin somehow got white polka dots.

Jareth was staring at the small boy in awe as he slowly turned everything that had been green a different color. Then Ethan's gaze turned on the Goblin King. Jareth took a step back, "I'm not wearing any green."

Ethan looked Jareth over critically and then nodded. Then he noticed that the little goblin that had run out of the room earlier was back. Ethan began to chase it around the room.

Jareth slumped into his throne and looked at his giant clock. He looked around and then waved a hand at the clock, "Fifteen hours and twenty minutes. That should be enough time for her to get through the labyrinth." He cringed as Ethan threw a chicken at the goblin he was chasing. "God I hope she gets here quick."

---

end


	42. Flowers Are Evil

Title: Flowers Are Evil 44/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 12 Sunlight

Crossover with Labyrinth

--------------------------------------

"I'm bored." Ethan was sitting on the floor a few feet from Jareth's throne. "Can I have my wand back yet?" He stuck out his lower lip and gave puppy eyes.

Jareth was sprawled on his throne and had his eyes covered. "No!" He said.

"Please?" Ethan asked.

"Not a chance." Jareth said sitting up. "Here, let's see where your sister is." Suddenly a glass globe was in the Goblin King's hand.

"Wow!" Ethan got off the floor, "How did you do that?"

"It's goblin magic, you can do it if you're a goblin." Jareth glanced at the clock with thirteen numbers on its face, "You will be doing it, if your sister doesn't get here in twelve hours and twenty-three minutes."

Ethan put his hands on his hips, "Bet I can do it now."

"No you can't." Jareth looked down at the boy.

Ethan held out his hand and smiled, "I can if you give me back my wand."

"Nice try kid." Jareth said then he looked into the globe that showed Liza, "What, she's not even a fourth of the way into the labyrinth yet."

"She moves slowly in the sunlight." Ethan said helpfully.

"Why is she lighting all the flowers on fire?" Jareth asked.

"She's leaving a trail, duh." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm. I guess that is one way to do it, but that doesn't explain why she's cackling every time a flower explodes into flame." Jareth looked at the globe in confusion.

"Flowers are evil, they need sunlight to live." Ethan said as he carefully stuck his hand into Jareth's pocket. "They should all be destroyed, like this—" He yelled as he pulled his play wand out of Jareth's pocket.

"Oh shit, not again!" Jareth sighed and dropped his head into his hands as all of his goblins ran out of the room screaming.

---

end


	43. That's Never Happened Before

Title: That's Never Happened Before 45/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 49 First Times

Crossover with Labyrinth

-----------------

Jareth had left his throne room for only twenty minutes. When he got back his goblins rushed to him. They all started speaking at once.

"We're sorry master."

"Please King it wasn't our fault."

"We can't control him."

"We tried to stop him."

"Shut up all of you." Jareth yelled and kicked a few goblins away. Then he grabbed one of the bigger goblins. "What happened? I thought he was sleeping."

The goblin gulped, "He was but then you left and he got up. He ran before we could stop him. And umm," The goblin covered his face, "don't drop kick me."

Jareth dropped the goblin and made a clear ball appear. He waved a hand over it and the image of Ethan and Liza appeared almost at the beginning of the Labyrinth. "How the hell?"

"This is your fault." Liza mumbled as her brother pulled her to the entrance.

"Is not. I didn't wish for nothing." Ethan looked back at his sister and grinned cheekily, "And… I'm gonna tell mom."

"You will not. I am going to let you borrow that book you keep trying to steal from Dad's library and you will keep your mouth shut." Liza said moving so that she was walking beside her younger brother.

Ethan stopped and looked at his sister, "Really?"

"Yes now let's get out of here." Liza said.

"There." Ethan pointed at an opening. Liza quickly went through the opening dragging her brother behind her. Ethan turned to smile and wave at nothing behind. "Bye."

Then the two were gone from his Labyrinth. Jareth made the ball disappear and sat in his throne. "Well that's never happened before. Note to self from now on only take kids under the age three."

---

end


	44. Are You Taking Notes

Title: Are You Taking Notes 46/100

Claim: Ethan

Prompt: 28 Curse

Crossover with Labyrinth

About four years after 'That's Never Happened Before'

----------------------

Jareth was lounging in his throne room bored out of skull. It had been months since any sibling had wished their younger sibling to his kingdom. Maybe he needed to come out with something new to make people aware of the legend. A movie maybe.

Suddenly a boy of about nine appeared. He looked around and pumped his fist into the air, "Yes I knew I could do it."

"What? I said no kids over the age of three." Jareth said sitting up straight in his chair.

"Look at your clock mate. It ain't ticking is it?" The boy smiled at the Goblin King.

Jareth stood up and looked the boy over, "I know you don't I? You're that boy, the one who escaped on his own. Ethan wasn't it?"

Ethan smirked, "Yep."

"What in the world are you doing here? How did you get here?" Jareth asked.

Ethan sat down on one of the steps causing the closest goblins to scream in terror and run away. "It's good to be remembered." He smirked again. Jareth crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "It was cool here. You had neat magic. I want to learn."

"I don't think so kid. You're going back home." Jareth waved a hand at Ethan. When Ethan didn't disappear, Jareth began cursing. At first Ethan just sat there waiting for the Goblin King to calm down. Then when he started to get more inventive with the cursing, the young wizard pulled out a pen and some paper and began to write down the curses. Suddenly Jareth stopped, "Are you taking notes?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to use some of these." Ethan said.

"Why can't I send you home? This is my domain." Jareth wondered after taking a few deep breaths.

"It's the spell I found. I'll only go home when I want to." Ethan stood up, "Come on. Please I like it here. Plus I bet it's boring just talking to goblins. I'm way smarter than them."

"You're nine." Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"And a half." Ethan crossed his arms. "It's not like I'm going around changing all the goblins into different colors anymore."

"Fine you can come here when you want. It's not like I can stop you anyway." Jareth said.

They were both sitting in silence for a few minutes when Ethan spoke up with a hopeful look on his face, "Do you know any more curses?"

---

end


End file.
